onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Nefertari Family
|extra1title = Previous Leaders |extra1 = Eleven kings before Cobra |extra2title = 12th Leader |extra2 = Nefertari Cobra |extra3title = 13th To-be Leader |extra3 = Nefertari Vivi |extra4title = Kingdom |extra4 = Alabasta |extra5title = Status |extra5 = Extant }} The Nefertari Family is a royal bloodline clan that has ruled the Alabasta Kingdom for at least eight hundred years, and one of the twenty royal families which founded the World Government. Members The only known members so far are the king of Alabasta Nefertari Cobra, his deceased wife Titi, and their daughter Nefertari Vivi, but at least eleven kings with the Nefertari bloodline have ruled Alabasta before Cobra. History Past In Alabasta's history, at least twelve kings from the Nefertari bloodline have ruled Alabasta. Eight hundred years ago, the king of the time and his family joined nineteen other royal families to create the World Government, but unlike them, the Nefertari Family did not abandon their country to live in Mary Geoise. Alabasta Saga While Crocodile was a Shichibukai and the president of Baroque Works, the Alabasta Kingdom was on the decline due to Crocodile's machinations, which also included using Dance Powder and manipulating public opinion against the king. In order to prove Cobra's innocence, Vivi and Igaram infiltrated Baroque Works and learned of Crocodile's identity. When Crocodile ordered Baroque Works agents to eliminate Vivi and Igaram, the latter two had to rely on the Straw Hat Pirates for protection at Whisky Peak. After Igaram was presumed dead when he attempted to use himself as a decoy and his ship exploded, Vivi and her friend, Karoo, traveled together with the Straw Hats to return to Alabasta. After finally reaching Alabasta, Vivi sent Karoo to Alubarna to deliver a message to the king, informing him of Crocodile's treachery. Meanwhile, Vivi and the Straw Hats traveled to the Yuba Oasis, the supposed hideout of the Rebel Army to meet with the rebel leader, Koza. However, when they arrived there, they learned that the rebel army relocated. On Luffy's suggestion, Vivi decided to confront Crocodile and they head to Rainbase. Even though he was successfully informed of Crocodile's true nature, Cobra was later abducted by Baroque Works. They then framed the king for burning down Nanohana, inciting the rebels to assault Alubarna. With the assistance of Luffy and his crew, Vivi was able to escape Rainbase and return to Alubarna just before the rebel army arrived. Despite her efforts, Vivi was unable to stop the rebellion. While the Straw Hats battled the Baroque Works officer agents, Vivi planned to destroy the castle in hopes of stopping the rebellion. Unfortunately, her plan was foiled by Crocodile. After Luffy and Pell saved Vivi from death, Vivi, Pell, and the Straw Hats (except Luffy) worked on locating a bomb Crocodile planted somewhere in Alubarna. Meanwhile, Cobra was dragged to the Tomb of Kings by Nico Robin. After deducing that the bomb is at the clock tower, the Straw Hats assisted Vivi in reaching the bomb. Vivi managed to stop the detonation of the bomb by cutting the fuse only to learn soon after that the bomb had a timer on it. Vivi then watched as Pell seemingly sacrificed himself to save both the rebel and royal armies. Meanwhile at the Tomb of Kings, Cobra witnessed the final fight between Luffy and Crocodile, which ended in Crocodile's defeat. When the battle at Alubarna ceased, Igaram, who had survived the incident at Whisky Peak, arrived and proved the Nefertari Family's innocence. After Crocodile's arrest, the Nefertari Family provided the Straw Hats shelter at the palace. The Straw Hats invited Vivi to be part of their crew. However, when the time came for them to depart Alabasta, Vivi ultimately chose not to become a pirate. The crew then gave her a silent farewell. Zou Arc As the time for Levely approached, the Nefertari Family departed Alabasta and they were escorted by Rear Admiral Hina to Mary Geoise. Levely Arc The Nefertari Family reached Mary Geoise, where Vivi met and befriended Shirahoshi, Mansherry, and Rebecca, bonding with them over their shared friendship with Luffy. Cobra requested a meeting with the Five Elders during the conference, and alongside King Riku Doldo III, had a private meeting with Marine Admiral Fujitora by the latter's request. When the conference started, Cobra was one of the kings who participated in it. Wano Country Arc During the Levely, Cobra and Riku made the proposal to have the Shichibukai system abolished due to the circumstances their countries went through. This would lead to the member nations voting to abolish the system. Translation and Dub Issues In Chapter 823, Vivi and Cobra both had their surnames romanized as "Nefeltari". However, Oda changed the spelling to Nefertari in Vivi's introduction in Chapter 906. References Site Navigation es:Familia Nefertari it:Famiglia Nefertari fr:Famille Nefertari pl:Rodzina Nefertari Category:Families